thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Red Panda 5/Survivor Challenge: Vets vs. Prospects
Voting Histroy Summaries Episode 1 Prospects vs. Veterans. The War of Worlds. 20 Challengers arrive in Fiji to embark on the challenge of a lifetime 39 Days, 20 Crazy People, 1 Survivor. Kam is chosen as the leader for the Vets, and Turbo for the Prospects. Kam chooses Leroy and Zach to compete against Julia and Ashley C. The Vets win reward and a massive shelter-making kit. At the Veteran Camp, Ashley M. and Leroy form an unlikely alliance. At the Prospect Camp, Ashley C. and Ninja align with each other. The Vets win immunity, and can choose one member of the other tribe to send to Ghost Island. They send Georgia, trying to keep their weakest member in the game. At Ghost Island, Georgia attains a secret advantage. At Malolo, The Big Brother people (Josh, Julia, Morgan, and Bear) want Ashley C. out, and others were targeting Theo. At tribal council, Ashley C. was unanimously voted out. Episode 1 part 2 Ninja regrets voting Ashley C. out, but glad that she's in the majority. The Prospects pull out an immunity win, and send Leroy to Ghost Island. Leroy gets nothing at Ghost Island. At The Prospect camp, Ninja and Bear have a HUGE fight, and both do not look to work together in the future. At the Vet camp, Nany has a major meltdown due to unsureness in the game. Nany and Jenna want Wes out of the game, while Da'Vonne and Paulie push for Nany to be voted out. AT Tribal Council, Nany had yet another meltdown, which led to Hunter and Ashley to join Wes and the BB alliance to vote out Many. Episode 2 OooOOOOOOooOO a tribe switch up! The new Naviti tribe consisted of 5 Vets (Ashley, Hunter, Jenna, Kam, and Leroy) and 4 Prospects (Josh, Julia, Morgan, and Ninja). The new Malolo tribe had a majority of 5 Prospects (Georgie, Shaleen, Bear, Theo, and Turbo) and 4 Vets (Da'Vonne, Paulie, Wes, and Zach). At Naviti, Hunter finds the hidden immunity idol, Julia bonds with Jenna, Leroy and Ninja bond very well, and Hunter freaks out about nothing. At Malolo, G eorgia and Shaleen engage in a fight, as well as Theo and Wes. The new Naviti tribe won immunity, and sent Turbo to Ghost Island, where he would receive nothing. Before tribal council, Paulie aligns with Georgia and Theo, while Wes and Shaleen align with Zach and Bear. Da'Vonne is left in the middle, choosing to side with Paulie, or the stronger side of her tribe. At tribal, Paulie joined Da'Vonne and Bear and blindsided Zach, leaving Shaleen and Wes on the outs. Episode 3 Wes doesn't know what to do now that he's on the outs. Malolo wins the reward challenge and sends Kam to Ghost Island, and she wins an advantage. At Naviti, Leroy makes an alliance with Ashley, Julia, Jenna, and Ninja. At Malolo, Da'Vonne builds a relationship with Wes. Naviti wins immunity again! At Malolo, Da'Vonne and Bear have a major fight about the next vote. Paulie and Da'Vonne want to vote out Turbo because of his challenge prowess, Georgia and Theo want Shaleen out because of their previous arguments with her, and Shaleen and Wes want Theo out for his poor challenge performance. And Bear is in the middle of all of this. Bear stuck with Da'Vonne and Paulie, causing a tie between Turbo and Theo, and Turbo was eliminated for the first time in his reality TV career. Episode 4 Shaleen and Wes feel as if they have one more chance, or else one of them is going home. AT Malolo, Theo is no longer gonna work with Paulie. Naviti won reward and sent Paulie to Ghost Island, and he would obtain nothing. Malolo finally wins immunity! And Naviti has to go to Tribal Council, making Leroy's first time to go. At tribal council, Leroy threw Kam's name under the bus, calling her a threat, and Kam was unanimously voted out. Eisode 5 Yet another swap! An expansion in fact. On the new Naviti Tribe, its Day and Wes, Morgan and Ninja, with Georgia sitting in the middle having experience with both pairs. The new Malolo tribe consists of Ashley, Hunter, Julia, Paulie, and Theo. The brand new Yanuya tribe has Jenna and Leroy, Shaleen and Bear, with Josh in the middle. Theo is not thrilled to be with Paulie again, due to his backstabbing. Day is nervous of Georgia and her future decisions. Jenna, Leroy, Shaleen, and Bear all try to convince Josh to be on their side. Julia and Hunter bond strongly. Malolo and Naviti win immunity. At Yanuya, Shaleen finds the idol. Leroy makes an alliance with Shaleen, and convinces her to vote out Bear with him and Jenna. Shaleen uses her idol, and Bear is voted out, and Josh is on the bottom of the tribe. Episode 6 Yanuya and Malolo won reward, and Yanuya sent Da'Vonne to Ghost Island, where she chooses not to wager her vote for an advantage. At Malolo, Ashley had a huge meltdown, and the bond between Leroy and Shaleen grows. Yanuya and Malolo also won immunity! Georgie told Morgan and Ninja that she wanted Da'Vonne out, but Morgan didn't know if she wanted to vote out Day. AT tribal council, the plan was drastically flipped on Georgia, and Georgia was eliminated. Episode 7 The merge! WOAHA! Who knows whats gone happen? Well, Hunter goes to Ghost Island, where he doesn't wager his next vote to get an advantage. Ashley wins individual immunity. At camp, the BB alliance + Ashley plan to blindside Hunter, while Shaleen and Wes want Da'Vonne. Leroy and Jenna get caught in the middle of the vote. At tribal council, Hunter plays his idol, negating 10 votes against him, and Da'Vonne is voted out with 2 votes, becoming the first jury member. Episode 8 Leroy goes out and finds an idol! Uhm legend. Josh and Ashley are now BFFs. Hunter,Josh, Leroy, Morgan, Ninja, and Shaleen win reward, and Jenna is sent to Ghost Island, and gets nothing. Shaleen wins immunity because she's also a legend. Josh decided that now was the time to vote out Wes, for his connections to everyone. In the end, Wes was blindsided. Episode 9 Hunter, Leroy, and Shaleen agree that they need to branch out and find numbers. Hunter, Leroy, Shaleen, Josh, and Julia win reward, and Theo was sent to Ghost Island, where he lost his vote. Leroy, Shaleen, and Hunter made some progress with Julia, but Josh was not buying it. Ashley won immunity. Ashley and Shaleen get into a little fight. Julia then convinces some of her Big Brother alliance that Ninja should be voted out instead of Leroy, but Ashley and Josh were voting for him no matter what. At tribal council, Josh left Ashley to vote out Ninja, leaving Ashley on the complete bottom of the tribe. Episode 10 Leroy thanked Julia profusely, and Julia will later use it as leverage in the future. At the immunity challenge, Jeff divided everybody into 2 teams. On the first team, Shaleen beat out Hunter, Leroy, Josh, and Morgan for immunity. On the second team, Theo beat out Ashley, Jenna, Julia, and Paulie for immunity. They would go to tribal council in their 2 teams, and 2 people would be voted out. Morgan has a crying fit about her situation, and confides in Josh, who proceeds to throw her under the bus. Ashley and Jenna plot against each other, and Paulie and Julia think it makes more sense to vote out Ashley. At tribal council, Josh is blindsided and Ashley is voted out as well. Episode 11 WOW! The loved ones are here lol! Morgan wins reward and brings along Julia, Paulie, and Shaleen, and sends Theo to Ghost Island, where he does not wager his vote. Jenna wins individual immunity. Theo wants to take a shot at Leroy by gunning for Shaleen. However, it all came crashing down as Theo was unanimously voted out. Episode 12 The alliance of Shaleen, Hunter, and Leroy agree that they need to permanently sway Julia or Jenna to vote with them at the next tribal council in order for them 3 to make the Final 3. At the reward challenge, Shaleen and Julia win reward and bring Hunter with them, while sending Leroy to Ghost Island. Leroy makes a gamble to get an advantage, but he loses his vote, making the need of Julia or Jenna even more vital. Shaleen and Hunter butter up Julia real good. Julia considers going with them, but know that whatever she does is a million dollar move. Morgan wins immunity. Julia has a meltdown about what decision to make. Paulie, Morgan, and Jenna plan to vote Shaleen, while Hunter and Shaleen plan to vote Jenna. Julia has more connections to Jenna, Morgan, and Paulie, but doesn't know. Shaleen begs Leroy to play his idol on her. At tribal council, Leroy doesn't use his idol on Shaleen, and Shaleen is voted out in a 4-2 vote. Episode 13 Leroy wins immunity and brings Julia and Jenna with him on reward, where he tries to persuade them too vote out Paulie or Morgan. They aren't really buying, but after Hunter spills that Morgan wants Jenna and Julia out before the final 3, Julia and Jenna then decided to turn on Morgan. At tribal council, Jenna and Leroy vote for Morgan, but Julia and Hunter made a deal with Paulie and Morgan, blindsiding Jenna. Leroy won the Final 5 Immunity Challenge! Julia and Morgan have a huge fight about what Morgan said the previous day. But the vote didn't matter because Morgan threw herself off a cliff and hurt her arm, thus having to be evacuated from the game. The Final 4 Immunity challenge ended in Hunter winning. He was conflicted by his choices. He could bring Leroy because of their bond and alliance, Paulie because no one likes him, or Julia because "she's a woman". Hunter ended up choosing the last-woman-standing Julia, forcing Leroy and Paulie to go head-to-head in a fire making tiebreaker. Leroy was victorious, sending Paulie to the jury. Category:Blog posts